When the Bat meets a spider
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Batgirl and Spider-Man meet and the 2 become friends.Soon, they will become more than friends. From the DC animated universe. Barbara has red hair.
1. Chapter 1

Batgirl wasn't having the best of nights.

Not one bit.

The Heroine tried in vain to dodge a powerful punch from a Hand belonging to Bane, one of batman's worst enemies. The hulking behemoth guffawed at her as she tried to stand up, only to fall back down again. She backed up towards a corner as Bane lumbered over to Her. She was starting to get frightened. That doesn't happen often.

It seemed that bane had somehow caught on to Her tricks, probably because she copied them from batman. Another thing was that he was pretty pissed off. You actually can't blame the guy. She DID dump sewage and human waste on his head (she had gone thru the sewers as a shortcut, and the idea occured to her). 'That wasn't a good idea' she thought, as Bane popped his insanely large knuckles.

And finally, her belt. Obliterated. When Bane had flung her around when they were battling, he managed to rip her belt from her Curvaceous waist. And crushed it, saying that she shouldn't cheat.

A lot coming from a guy who used Megasteroids in the form of a liquid to gain strength over opponents.

Any who, Batgirl was now officially scared. Her sky blue eyes widened in fear and her round chest bobbed with every ragged breath she exhaled. Her arms were shaking so much that she could hardly scoot away from the grinning villain.

"Well my dear,... I must say that it was NOT..."Bane smashed a crate to dust, making Barbara whimper a little." very pleasant to wipe POOP off my head."

The teenage hero was now backed up against the corner, eyes trying to look for a way to escape. Bane leaned down so that his head was 2 ft away from hers. His giant hand stroked her cheek, causing the girl to become more frightened. Bane's grin grew wider.

"Do not fret, child. I will not kill you. Yet." He punched a hole in the wall just above Batgirl's head. The Heroine's eyes were starting to fill with tears. You have to understand that her death may cause her deepest fear: her father blaming and hunting batman. Her father knew who she was, but her father may accuse Batman of not saving her life. She would also never get to see her friends and family again. She tried to kick Bane's head, but the villain grabbed her leg. She yanked it back and tried scooting further back.

"First, I will make sure your spine shatters and only when you scream in pain will I end your suffering. Then, I shall mail you to batman in pieces!"

Bane grabbed Batgirl's torso with both hands and squeezed with immense pressure. Barbra could hardly cry as her Chest was squished by Bane's hands. She grunted as the pressure became harder and harder. Batgirl's vision became blurry and all she could hear was Bane's laughing. He began to taunt her as she tried not to pass out.

"What's the matter, Batgirl? You look awful sleepy. You should rest your sleepy eyes-" Bane didn't get to finished and Barbara noticed something white covering Bane' s mouth.

It looked like a web.


	2. love at first sight

"Now I've heard of a goodnight kiss. But a good night hug to death with your hands?"A figure dressed in red and blue with black webs stepped out from the shadows, arms crossed. Bane growled, hurled Batgirl at the wall and lunged at Spider-Man. Spider-Man leaps In the air and knocks out bane. Just like that.

"And Spidey wins the WWE!" He cheered. Spider-Man gasped, remembering the Girl. After a short time he set her down on a roof, waiting to see if she stirs. The wall crawler can't help but stare at her curved hips and legs. It takes all his willpower not to touch them.

Batgirl's eyes flutter open and she looked at her savior. She groans, stands up and asks,

"How?"

"…I beg your pardon, miss?

"How did you take Bane out so quickly?"

"Oh, you mean the WWE guy? I've handled guys bigger than ol' Rey Mysterio... are you feeling okay?"

Batgirl notices that he looked like he was her age and had a muscular body. She was wondering why she was thinking that in the first place, but realized the man was talking to her.

"Hmm? Oh, um, yeah I'm fine." She then playfully smiled. "D'oh! Where are my manners? My name is Batgirl." She held out her hand.

"Spider-Man." He reached out too, but the girl retracted. She jumped into a fighting stance with fierce eyes locked on him. Spider -Man's senses blared.

"Woah,woah woah what's the big deal?"

"You're a criminal! I've read about you in the Daily bugle. You helped villains destroy property and Rob banks!"

"Wait! You have to hear me out!" Spider-Man didn't know how extensive her Damage was. She could pass out again.

Her Side was in pain, but she still kept her stance." How will I know you're not lying?"

Spidey shrugged his shoulders. " I DUNNO! I thought girls could detect a lie!"

Batgirl thought about it. She had been trained by J'onn to dectect a lie before. Maybe she could try again...

So, the two sat down on the ledge, with their legs dangling over. Batgirl placed her hand on Spider-Man's head and closed her eyes.

"Tell me your origin."

He glared at the attractive girl."Okay, but I'm not telling you my name! Or taking off my mask."

"... let's say there was a boy, and when he was little, his Parents died in a plane crash and he grew up with his Aunt and uncle. As he grew, He tried to please them in any way I could because he thought his Parents had abandoned him because of his behavior. He saw them as Parental Figures and they nurtured him. At high school things were Different. He had only 2 friends and hundreds of Bullies. They picked on him, pushed him around and broke his glasses. He had a high IQ and everyone thought he was a geek. His strength was less than Average and he was slightly afraid of heights. one day, when he went on a field trip to a factory called Oscorp, he met and Befriended a man named Dr. Conners. The man dedicated his life to finding a way to help people with missing limbs, like him regrow their arms like lizards. While the boy was there a Radioactive spider must've gotten loose. Because it bit him. He went home feeling sick and took a nap. When he woke up he found that he was stronger, and quicker. When he was walking home from school a car nearly hit him and he jumped onto a wall. He also found out that he could leap large learned about a wrestling match that could get me some good cash. It was also the day He forgot to get his aunt from the subway..."

«··Flashback··»

"Peter, I've been texting reminders to you all day! How could you not remember to get your aunt! She could of been mugged on the way home!

"My phone was DEAD. I forgot all about it!"

"Peter, I gave you the car! I gave you a privilege! I gave you power! But with great power comes great responsibility. Remember that."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I don't have time for your stupid morals!"

And I stormed out. I web slung to the match. Luck, was with me briefly. I was able to defeat the most famous wrestler in the match. Then I talked with the manager.

"Well, I got yer money with me kid. Now, I'll show you to my office where you can sign the papers."

Spider-Man turned to him.

"Woah, woah! I'm not signing anything, dude!"

"No signature, no cash."

Spider-Man's eyes widened. "But I won the match! That's not fair!"

"Sorry kid, but fair's not my problem."

Spider-Man angrily walked towards the elevator. He was about to press the down button when he heard running.

The manager was chasing a man with brown hair down the hall.

"Spider-Man! Stop him! He took my money!"

Spider-Man simply narrowed his eyes and pressed the button, allowing the man to go inside. The man smiled and nodded at him as the doors closed. The manager turned to Spider-Man who told him:

"Not my problem."

Peter closed his eyes and continued telling the story.

I decided that I would look out me, myself and I. But I made the worst mistake in my life to let the man get away.

Peter walks to house and notices that it's quiet, except for crying. He quickly runs to the living room. His eyes widen when he sees his Aunt sobbing next to his uncle. His uncle was lying on the floor, bleeding alot. Peter runs over to his uncle. Ben looks at him closely.

"Peter... Promise me..."

Tears fell down The teen's face."Uncle ben?"

"Promise me... you'll remember... with great... power... comes great responsibility."

"…I promise."

Uncle Ben smiled at Peter and slowly closed his eyes. Peter cried softly as Aunt may came over to him.

"A robber... came in and Ben..." She sobbed again.

A rage grew in Peter and he charged out the door.

I was so angry. All I wanted to do was kill the Robber.

Spider-Man punches a man in the dark. He can't see him but knows he's there.

"Please, don't kill me!"

"What about my uncle?! What if he wanted to live?!"

"Your uncle? I didn't mean to kill him, man! I'll turn myself in!"

"YOU KILLED MY UNCLE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

He punched the man and dragged him over to a Moonlit area.

"Now I'm gonna see the face of my uncle's murderer as he di-"

Spider-Man's eyes widened. This man, he was the same man he let get away. He let the man go and watched him run away. Spider-Man held his head in his hands and sobbed. If he had stopped him uncle ben would still be alive.

"That was the day he decided to use his Great power for good. He became a hero. Because his Uncle told him, that with great power comes great responsibility."

Spider-Man opened his eyes and saw that Batgirl was crying. Actual tears rolled down her face. Boy was he feeling awkward about this.

Sure, people felt SORRY for him when he told them his story, but Cry?

The Heroine sniffed and looked at Peter."I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have reminded you of that." Batgirl had actually found that every word was the truth. She always was the kind and caring type.

"Hey, no big deal."

They both stared at each other for a moment.

So, um,... did you make that costume yourself?" Batgirl asked.

"Um, yeah. 100% Spandex. Did you make yours?"

"I sure did. You like it?"

The web head glanced at her legs, slowly moving up her body and to her head."Uh, yeah! Of course, I like it! It really shows off your hips... wait!I mean- D'oh!" He facepalmed.

The Dark knight's sidekick blushed a little and half glared."Thanks... I THINK."

Spider-Man tried to think of a way to make up for it. He suddenly had an idea!

"Say, it looks like you've been thru a lot tonight." Spidey gestured to her bruises." Why don't I buy a quick meal somewhere?"

Barbara shook her head."Oh, you don't have to do that..."

Spider-Man smiled(you couldn't see it and jumped on the ledge."I insist. It's one of the only good things I can do for a friend. And we can have fun while doing it."

"Fun?"

"We go to the restaurant in our costumes and see what happens."

Batgirl thought about it. "Okay. I'm game" she tapped her chin."Hmm..." she suddenly grinned and snapped her fingers." I know! Let's go to Tacobell!"

Spider-Man nodded and took off web slinging. But, he turned back around when he saw her standing there. "Uh, can't you fly? You are BAT girl, right?"

Batgirl put her hands on her hips in a girl-like fashion and frowned/glared at him." Look my belt was smashed during my little playtime with Bane and-" she smirked. "I wasn't bit by a radioactive bat."

Spidey rolled his eyes."Ha ha ha. Very funny... I could carry you if you want."

"Really? I figured that you wouldn't be able to carry anything more than yourself."she walked over and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"You'd be suprised." He meant to wrap his arm around her waist with his hand resting on her hip, but it landed on her bottom. Batgirl blushed Deeply.

"Uh, Spidey?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like it very much if you removed your hand from my butt."

The wall crawler pulled his hand away faster than the flash ever could and placed his hand in the right spot."...Sorry about that."

She smiled understandingly." Everybody makes mistakes." She fake glared."If you do that again though, I'll snap your neck."

And with that the 2 friends made their way to Tacobell.


	3. Meet Peter Parker!

"So when I jumped out of Rhino's way, I said 'Oh puh-LEEZE Rhino! Your aim is so bad, you couldn't hit the ground or the ocean if you fell out of the sky!' "

Batgirl and Spider-Man laughed their heads as they sat at a table in Taco bell. When they had entered, people thought they were just wearing costumes.

That is until Spidey hung upside down from a web.

The 2 heroes both got 2 Beefy 5 layers(coincidentally, it was both their favorite food to get there) and drinks. They told stories about how they defeated their enemies and humiliated -Man told the funniest though. In fact Batgirl was crying from laughter.

"You didn't- he he- say that! Hahaha!"

"Fine! Don't believe me."

Batgirl eventually calmed down."Say, what're you doing here anyway? I thought your territory was New york."

Spider-Man sipped his root beer."I moved."

Barbara smiled."Huh. You don't say..." Batgirl looked at the time."Yikes! We'd better get home before my Dad and your Aunt wake up."

…

Spider-Man landed by her her windowsill and watched her go in." Nice place you got."

"Na! It's not all that. Thanks again for the late night lunch! See you later!"

"You too!" And off he went. Barbara took off her suit and into her Jammies(I don't know what teenage girls would wear going to bed). She stared up at the ceiling and thought about the new friend she made. He turned out to be her best friend now. She was Definitely looking forward to school tomorrow. She yawned,stretched and closed her eyes.

**The Next Day…**

Barbara walked thru the Teen filled halls, hugging her books and Binders close to her chest. She was excited. As many of you kids know, being excited about school means 2 things: your faking it or 2. Your Horribly Insane and need to be sent to Arkham Asylum. But the girl was not fully excited about school. She was just thinking about Spider-Man. This would have seemed odd to her had she thought about it.

Any who, the Bell had rung. She had to go to class. She walked in and sat 2 rows behind the first one. Surprisingly, no one sat next to her. Barbara also noticed that the teacher was gone.

The teacher soon walked into the room and in front of the class. And guess who followed her? None other than Liam Neeson. Just kidding, it was a regular boy."

"Class, there is a new student here at Gotham high. He has just moved here. Tell them your name."

"Peter Parker."

"Very well. Mr. Parker, would you please take a seat by miss Gordon?" The teacher turned to clean her desk. Peter grinned at Barbara and walked towards her. A bully however, stuck out his leg and Peter tripped. Barbara saw Peter glare at the snickering Bully as if he wanted to punch his lights out, but he simply got up and sat down next to Her.

"Welcome to Gotham high. Mind if I call you Pete?" She whispered.

"Nice to meet you. And sure!" Peter looked at her. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and a black skirt that reached her knees. He smiled.

"Nice clothes."

She smiled back."Thank you. you look good too. I like your glasses."

"Gee, thanks!"

"Your welcome!"

Coincidentally, they sat together thru all their classes and talked with each other had once wondered if he and Spidey were the same. But she glanced at the geeky boy and dismissed the thought. At lunch, Barbara had Peter sit with her and her other friends and they Immediately took a liking to him. As Peter walked Barbara home, he asked about wether or not there were other Super heroes besides Batman.

"Of course!" She thought of something." You just reminded me of something I need to do!"

"Glad I could help! Gotta get going."

"See ya!" She called from her doorway. She closed her door and was about to walk to her room when her father came and hugged her.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hi, Dad."

"Hmm... who was that you were talking to?"

"... just a good friend. He's new to our school."

Gordon smirked."Ah ha! I knew it was a boy! I'd know that love struck look on your face anywhere."

"Daddy!"

"Hehe. Just kidding. Just kidding."

«^^^^»

Batgirl waved at Spider-Man as he slung over to her.

"Wassup, Batgirl!"

"I thought I should probably introduce you to other heroes..."

"So, where are they?"

"Have you ever heard of patience?"

20minutes later...

"Alright batty, where're these heroes you were telling me about?"

"Right behind you."

Spider-Man saw a large bat like thing appear From no known area and land in front of him in 2 seconds flat. Barbara never laughed so hard in her life. Spider-Man shrieked exactly like a little girl and he had actually jumped and fell on his back. She wished she had video taped that.

"That wasn't funny!" He exclaimed as she fell on her back, laughing."He came outta mother freakin Nowhere!"

Batman stood there looking at the boy. He instantly knew who it was."Barbra, why haven't you arrested him yet?"

Barbra stopped laughing and faced batman before he could take out his Bat cuffs. "He's not a criminal! Remember when J'onn trained me to detect a lie? I listened to his backstory and every word of it was true. He's a lot like you, you know."

Batman's famous glare didn't leave Spider-Man."And how, pray tell, is like me at all?"

Batgirl frowned."His parents died when he was young."

Batman looked at Batgirl. He turned to Spidey with a small look of understanding on his face. He held out his hand and they shook.

"Hello Spider-Man, my Apologies for judging you to soon."

"Nice to meet you." His fascinated gaze turned from Batman to Batgirl and then back to Batman."Batman and Batgirl. I bet there's a Bat boy."

"Nope. It's never actually happened." The flash said.

Spider-Man looked at him. "Oh. Okay."

Wait a minute...

Spider-Man Leaped ten feet in the Air."WOAH! HOLY CRAP! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

The flash Waved his arms like an Octupus."I COME FROM MARS...Ha! Just kiddin, I'm a human. I move really fast."

He ran behind Spidey and tapped him on the shoulder. The web head turned around."Neato!"

"So this is the suprise, huh?" A voice asked. Spider-Man looked behind flash and saw one of his childhood role models.

Superman.

Yes, the man of steel was floating in the sky with his red cape, blue suit and scarlet Underwear. Spider-Man slowly walked over to him.

"...you're superman..."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Oh my gosh. I'm-I'm standing in front of Superman." He looked at Flash."THE man of steel. Right there."

Flash chuckled and nodded.

"I'm standing in the presence of Awesomeness!..."He started at Superman again."... you're superman..."

The man of steel grinned."Yes, yes I know. You must be Spider-Man. We couldn't help but hear about your past. Sorry about what happened."

Spider-Man shook his head." 'S okay. Wow. Superman. How do you turn to your alter ego?"

Superman put on glasses. And that was it. He just put on glasses.

"That's it?... you mean to tell me that people don't know who you are because of glasses?!"

Superman nods.

Spider-Man face palmed."How stupid are we?"

"Pretty stupid." A girl floated next to Superman. She looked like she was Barbara's age with Yellow hair and grinning red lips. She was wearing red shoes, that very similar to Superman's and wore a short ocean blue skirt like Superman's suit. What made them different was her shirt. It was white and only covered her chest, exposing her stomach. Spider -Man noticed that there was a kryptonion 'S' smack dab in the middle of her shirt.

"OH MY GOSH! I didn't know you had a daughter!"Spidey exclaimed.

Everyone seemed very disturbed by what Spider-Man just said. The girl cleared her throat and spoke.

"Actually, I'm his 'cousin'. My Kryptonion name is Kara-in Ze, my human name is Kara kent and my Hero name:" she floated down and shook the wall crawler's hand."is Supergirl."

"Hi I'm Spider-Man."

After minutes of talking, stories and laughter everyone eventually left, leaving Batgirl and Spider-Man alone. Batgirl nervously smiled and rubbed her arm. Spider-Man was the first to speak.

"Well, I guess I'll turn in for the night..." He stated.

"Um, yeah. It is getting la-"

"HELP!SOMEBODY HELP!"

The 2 crime fighters looked at each other. "Maybe after this, though?"

"Good idea."


	4. Confessions of a teenage super hero

Peter was actually enjoying this.

At first he thought Barbra was gonna make him carry a ton of clothes while she shopped. Well, he was wrong. She seldom got any clothes and when she did, she carried Them. He asked her once if she needed any help with the clothes and she said she was okay. Eventually, Barbra found a Dressing room and went in. Peter stood outside, whistling. He saw a TV news report. The reporter gave breaking news about about 2 fugitives who escaped from a prison and that their identities were not told figured he could handle it.

"Hey, Peter! I'm dressed!"

"Barbra I remembered that I- uh... I, uh..."

Peter's speech faltered as he gazed at Barbra. The red haired young lady was wearing a Dazzling, strapless, black dress. This stunning dress made Her body look so much more beautiful to him and he ended up staring at her for a long time.

Much to Barbra's embarrassment.

Her peach colored colored cheeks turned as red as her hair."...Um, peter? Where you saying something?"

Peter stopped staring at her."Oh, uh I have to go and-"

"**SHRIEEEK!"**

Both teens looked at each other.

"Um, I forgot something in the dressing room! I'll be right back!" Barbra ran inside.

Peter didn't quickly took off his clothes and out came Spidey! He ran over to the ledge and peeked over.

Venom.

One of Spider-Man's worst enemies was down there, accompanied by...a Yellow skinned guy with a furry red scarf.

" why does he look like you?"

Spider-Man was now aware that Batgirl was right next to him."Would you believe it was an alien Symbiote that fed off me so much that when I took it off me, it became it's own person and copied my powers?"

Batgirl raised an eyebrow."I guess so..."

The 2 justice bringers leaped down in front of the 2 Supervillains. Venom seemed startled for a moment, but grinned inhumanely at them. He spoke with a cold, Dark, raspy, slithery voice.

_"**Well,well,well... what have we here? It the spider... and his little girlfriend. How sweet."** _his lengthy pink tounge slithered out of his mouth and back in like a snake.

Batgirl's blush was visible, Peter's was not. He was able to make a comeback though." At least I don't hang out with freaky guys with bad fashion taste." He pointed at the man." Who are you?"

The man was crouched on a mannequin and decided to recite the same greeting he did with Batman, with a twist. He smiled evily.

"They call me..." he rose to two legs. "HOMER SIMPSON!" He jumped to the floor and crouched again."but I prefer THE CREEPER."

"Heh. Your mother named you well." Batgirl smirked.

"_**Why don't we all play a game of Hunt And Kill?**" Venom _brandished his claws.

Batgirl ran at venom, fists at the ready."Sorry. I don't like that game. Why don't we play Knock out?"She punched Venom onto his back as The creeper leapt at Spidey.

"Eek! A spider!Don't worry, I'll kill it!" He tried to smash Spider-Man but he was able to leap in the Air. The grabbed his foot in mid air and slammed him into the ground 3 times. Spider-Man webbed his eyes and kicked backwards with both feet. He stumbled a bit and ripped the webs off his eyes just in time to see a webbed fist come at his head.

Batgirl was doing pretty well. She dodged 5 black tendrils that flew at her as she jumped on venom. She released a fury of punches and kicks to his head and quickly leaped away to avoid his giant claws. He roared and slashed at back and forth but she side stepped them all with ease. She reached into her belt and threw a pellet at him. Venom chomped on it and swallowed.

"**Mmm, tasty.**"

"Then you're gonna love this."

Electricity surged thru the Symbiotic alien and he screamed in pain. Batgirl didn't stop there. She reached into her belt again and pulled out a bomb. Venom flew back and into a wall, masking him in Darkness. Batgirl peeked inside.

A black tendril struck her in face and she flew all the way back and slid on the floor. Before she could get up. Venom pinned her arms and legs to the floor. Barbra growled as the alien laughed at her struggling. Venom hissed and His slimy, pink tounge slid out and brushed every inch of her face with green saliva.

Ew.

Barbra was both disgusted and angry at the same glared at Spider-Man's foe.

"Get your slimy tongue outta my face!" She growled. Venom's insane grin only grew. He leaned in closer.

"_**How rude! Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk with your mouth**_** full?...**"

Barbra opened her mouth to ask him what he was talking about in a witty way. Big mistake. Venom's tounge Immediately, slithered into her mouth and down her throat. Batgirl's eyes shut tightly as her windpipe was clogged by the Saliva coated tounge.

Double ew.

Venom chuckled and sent more of his tounge down her throat. Barbara's brain felt like it was on fire from loss of Oxygen. The tounge wiggled and licked the inside of her body which made her chances of living shrink.

Triple ew.

Barbara's life flashed before her eyes as her vision grew Dark. She saw herself as baby, a kindergartner, a middle schooler and high schooler. She remembered her Father, Bruce Wayne and tim. She remembered the vigilante she had met many days ago. The Hero she befriended. And a question had gone through her mind so many times when she caught herself staring at him.

Did she like him?

It was true that he was handsome. In a way, she couldn't tell with the mask on

And funny.

And charming.

And kind.

And in the last couple of days she found herself thinking about him. Which seemed odd to her. But she still liked him.

Barbra was saddened by the fact that she would never get to tell him that.

"BATGIRL!"

It all happened very quickly. Batgirl saw a red and blue flash zoom over to them and Venom was suddenly yanked off her, along with that disgusting tounge. She breathed a deep breath of air and coughed violently as Venom crashed through the wall, knocked out. Spider-Man knelt next to her and looked for injuries.

"At you okay?"

"...I-I'll be alright. He was real strong I'll give 'em that." She weakly smiled.

Spider-Man didn't seem too convinced."... Come on. Let's get outta here."

After webbing up the villains they did just that.

«…»

Batgirl landed gracefully onto her roof. She looked up Spidey with a nervous look on her face. She was going to do something, but she didn't know what would happen.

Spider-Man landed on the roof with her and cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess you should take a nap. You've been through a lot today." He turned around and began to walk away

Batgirl bit her bottom lip. She was losing her window of opportunity. She wondered wether or not it was the right time. She wondered what everyone would think. She wondered what Peter would think. She stopped wondering and decided to do it.

"Wait!"

Peter had never been more surprised in his life. When he turned around, Barbra had kissed him.

Actually KISSED him. Sure, he still had his mask on, but it was still a kiss. Peter stood there for a moment in shock as her red lips pressed against his. Then, his eyes slowly closed and his hands caressed her curvaceous waist, one of them accidentally landing on her Bottom again.

She didn't care about it.

FIN.


	5. Hi guys!

_**Hello my fellow readers! Zam the hedgehog here to give you info: this is not the ONLY story I will have on Batgirl and Spider-Man. I will make many, many sequels that may or not lead up to a marriage. I would like you to give me names of villains that would be challenging for them to handle. 1 villain and 1 villain group have been confirmed for the sequel: Mandrill and the sinister six. The mandrill will NOT be teaming up with the sinister six. I can also confirm that the Joker, Harley quinn, the hulk and other justice leaguers will appear. All I need is a another villain to foreshadow a battle preferably from the DC comics. Please give me suggestions in the reviews.**_

_**Is there anything else I have to add?... oh yes! I may include a certain 'Merc with a mouth'.**_

_**Until then!**_


End file.
